


Лёд

by Red_Carpet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Non-reciprocal feelings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Carpet/pseuds/Red_Carpet
Summary: Они во многом похожи: светлые волосы, голубые глаза, оба такие маленькие и миниатюрные, редко разговаривают по пустякам и много думают. Только вот на каждое сходство было ещё и минимум одно отличие.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Armin Arlert
Kudos: 13





	Лёд

Они во многом похожи: светлые волосы, голубые глаза, оба такие маленькие и миниатюрные, редко разговаривают по пустякам и много думают. Только вот на каждое сходство было ещё и минимум одно отличие.

Её волосы блестели платиной, а его — золотом и летом. В её голубых глазах мёрз лёд, с каждым днём всё крепчая и твердея, а его переливались теплом и оттепелью, как ранней весной, когда весь снег таял, обнажая промерзшую за зиму траву и холодную почву. И если она демонстрировала вынужденную силу, то он был искренне слаб. А если думать, то ей — о том, как же тяжело и больно проживать эту жизнь, сколько же обязанностей и несправедливых поступков ещё придется совершить, а ему — что однажды всё будет хорошо.

Энни не просто так старалась держаться некой дистанции со всеми: не хотела привязываться к людям, которых однажды придется предать, причинить боль, и не важно, насколько сильно она потом будет раскаиваться. Придется сделать ещё раз — она сделает, и даже не подумает, что можно как-то иначе. Хотя хотелось бы.

И хотелось бы хоть разочек, хотя бы на пару минут забыть про эту дистанцию, про эту вынужденную отчужденность и отсутствие собственных чувств, чтобы просто побыть рядом с ним. Понаблюдать за ним, пока он читает книги, замечая, что и это у него выходит как-то особенно — она лишь как-то мельком заметила, что ему не требуется на прочтение одной страницы столько же времени, сколько другим людям, потому что читает он всегда по диагонали. Хотелось бы хоть ненадолго побыть обычным человеком и выразить свой интерес, задать пару простых, не имеющих особого смысла или резкой необходимости вопросов, узнать о нём что-то совсем простое, не столь важное глобально, сколь более… лично.

Никакого опошленного контекста. Просто хотелось бы узнать его таким, каким его знает тот же Йегер или Аккерман — не только добродушным и мягким, всегда готовым прийти на помощь, но и просто парнем, которому нравятся какие-то определённые цветы — и Энни уверена, что любил бы он самые обыкновенные полевые, найдя в них что-то особенное, — время суток, книги. Ей было бы даже интересно узнать, какой у него любимый цвет — настолько незначительные мелочи, если иметь в виду уже накопившиеся знания обо всех других кадетах, схожие больше с характеристиками, чем с простым человеческим «хочу узнать тебя».

Не будь всего того, через что им приходится проходить… каким бы он был? Какой была бы она? Приходилось бы ей вот так же наблюдать за ним лишь искоса и совсем редко, игнорируя все эти смущенные попытки Бертольда поговорить о том и сём?

Армин бы наверняка был бы таким же добрым и замечательным, и даже лучше — меньше бы переживал и нервничал, не считал бы себя таким слабым и никчёмным, занимался бы чем-нибудь интересным. У него была бы самая нормальная размеренная жизнь, и он, наверное, жил бы в каком-нибудь маленьком доме, обставленном крохотными цветами — самыми простыми, даже без пестрых бутонов, — и забитым самыми разными книгами. Если бы всё это было возможно, она бы когда-нибудь решилась наведаться к нему в гости, чтобы что-нибудь почитать. Вместе. И он бы ждал, пока она дочитает, неловко хватаясь за уголок страницы почти сразу же, как они бы открыли книгу. Шелест, тихий вздох, абсолютное молчание — она была бы согласна на все это.

Но в чём заключается нынешняя реальность? Они готовятся к войне, и ей нужно полностью отдавать себя тренировкам, но всё чаще руки сжимаются в кулаки не только для будущего удара, но и из-за обиды, что ей ничего этого нельзя. И это — очередное их различие. Он может и полюбить, и он полюбит, если уже не влюблен в этого своего Эрена, от которого глаз отвести не может. О них ведь и так разное говорят, только правдиво ли всё сказанное другими кадетами? В любом случае, ей всё равно нельзя беспокоиться об этом. И любить ей тоже нельзя, даже самую малость, даже если тихонько и незаметно.

Даже если только его.

Сам Арлерт же никогда даже и не задумается обо всем этом. Ну, с Энни, если быть точнее. Может, он тоже влюблен и ему тоже больно, и он тоже много мечтает о том, чего может и не быть. Или ему повезло больше, и он может не просто смотреть на него, а прикасаться к его коже пальцами, трогать волосы, и спрашивать, спрашивать, спрашивать обо всём, что может появиться в голове.

…когда их отправляют на учения, Леонхард старается много не думать обо всем этом, но терпит поражение, стоит тренировке закончиться. Она просто хотела пройтись по лесу — занимались-то преимущественно в подобных местах, чтобы было за что цепляться. Равнины и холмы старались избегать, потому что от УПМ польза в таких случаях была если не минимальной, то нулевой.

На глаза попадается совсем невзрачное растение с крохотными белыми цветочками. Маленькие, белые, но их было так много. Десятки, если не сотни — этим растение и привлекло внимание.

И не только её.

— Ох, — этот голос такой знакомый, что приходится приложить немало усилий, чтобы не повернуться, желая убедиться, что это и правда он. — Что тут у нас?..

Леонхард сидит возле этого несчастного цветка на корточках, и этим, судя по всему, привлекла внимание Арлерта, которому так повезло оказаться рядом именно сейчас. Энни не отвечает на его вопрос, но это и хорошо — она ведь и нагрубить может, чтобы побыть одной подольше. Иначе ведь никак.

— Тысячелистник. Не знал, что тебя интересуют цветы, — чуть позже произносит юноша, робко улыбнувшись.

Это растение тоже похоже на Армина: цветки такие маленькие, но их так много. Как и Арлерта в её голове — то тут, то там мелькает его имя и фамилия, даже если это чужой голос, насмешливо оповещающий о том, что он не справляется с нагрузками, а в кадеты всё равно пошёл. Вроде посмотришь что на тысячелистник, что на Армина — и ничего особенного ни тут, ни там заметить не можешь.

А стоит повернуться к нему лицом, как понимаешь, что в нём больше удивительного, чем во всех самых ярких цветах, какие можно найти на землях всего мира. Даже того, что далеко-далеко за стенами.

— …просто он необычный. Хотя и таких, наверное, немало, — подает голос девушка, и Армин переводит взгляд с растения на неё, сощурив глаза, а потом снова глядит на цветок.

— Да. Даже самих тысячелистников очень много, и все разные. Белые, розовые, сиреневые — какие угодно. Есть бледные, а есть яркие. И используют их всех по-разному. Где-то они даже называются по-другому. Не могу сказать точно, но вроде бы Ахиллея.

Разумеется, Энни всё это знает не хуже самого Армина. Просто ей нравилось слушать его, и это было какое-то стыдливое удовольствие, непростительное и такое неправильное. Нельзя позволять себе наслаждаться им. Нельзя позволять себе рассматривать его лицо, запоминая все его изгибы, светлые ресницы и бледноватые губы. И редкая россыпь веснушек тоже не должна отложиться в её памяти — Армина нужно просто выбросить из головы, прогнать, нужно ему нагрубить и обидеть, чтобы он никогда больше не вздумал быть с ней таким хорошим и простым.

Но она уже так не может. Переводит взгляд на тысячелистник, разглядывая крохотные белоснежные лепестки, и то же самое сейчас делает и Армин.

— …а что ещё ты о них можешь рассказать? — задает она вопрос, окончательно сдавшись, а Армин ему и не удивляется словно. Улыбается, и так тепло, будто Энни этого заслуживает. Будто… будто от неё уже ничего не зависит и она может побыть самым обыкновенным человеком хотя бы с ним, пока он что-то рассказывает про этот чёртов тысячелистник с такими маленькими лепестками.

И ей вовсе не интересны эти рассказы про богов и их детей, в честь которых и назвали это растение, и от чего этим цветком можно вылечить человека ей тоже не хочется знать. Ей плевать, **что** Армин ей рассказывает. Ей важно то, что он просто **говорит** с ней.

Такие уж драгоценные мелочи.

У них ведь есть что-то общее: и внешне, и внутренне они могут хоть в чем-то напоминать друг друга. И если его глаза всегда были ранней весной, то её — концом февраля, и лёд тает, и тает, и тает…


End file.
